The present invention relates to an apparatus for connecting a plurality of percussion instruments to an amplifier, a mixing desk or the like.
Nowadays, percussion instruments are normally amplified electronically which requires each instrument to be coupled to a corresponding amplifier or mixing desk. In order to couple each instrument to an amplifier, cable leads are required to connect each instrument of the plurality of percussion instruments to its corresponding amplifier. In light of the foregoing, a considerable amount of effort has to be expended when the instruments are set up.
In addition to the foregoing a "tangle of cables" results, which is very unsightly and quite dangerous. On one hand, the "tangle of cables" may well result in someone being tripped while on the other hand the cables themselves may be damaged which would impair the acoustic performance of the set of percussion instruments.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to develop an apparatus whereby the mentioned disadvantages are overcome and where the connection between a plurality of percussion instruments and an amplifier or mixing desk is considerably improved.